


Striking A Balance

by ShiroKaida



Series: Finding A Balance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Touch Starved Keith, klance, mild violence, sick keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroKaida/pseuds/ShiroKaida
Summary: Keith and Lance explore the depths of their relationship. Things get tense when Keith discovers his Galra heritage. During a mission with the BOM, the strain between his responsibilities and his relationship comes to a head after a battle with the Galra.





	1. Sick Keith

Lance bites his lip as he looks at the kitchen door. Yet again. Absentmindedly eating his breakfast as everyone is talking around him. He rests his chin on his hand as he sighs. 

 

Shiro nudges him with a shoulder “I’m sure Keith is fine,” he replies with a smile. 

 

Lance snaps his head up to look at Shiro. “But he’s never late!” he says worriedly. “This isn’t like him at all”

 

Hunk gets up and makes up a bowl for Keith. “I’ll take him some food.” He smiles at Lance. 

 

Lance finishes his food and bolts up out of his chair. “No. I’ll take it. I wanna go check on him anyway."  

 

Hunk smiles gently. “Ok buddy,” he says as he hands the bowl over. 

 

Lance smiles appreciatively and heads out to Keith’s  room. 

 

Coran smiles kindly as he watches. “He certainly has it bad,” he says gently. 

 

Shiro chuckles as he nods “They both do. I’m happy for them. Besides Keith needs someone like Lance to make him happy.”

 

Pidge rolls her eyes “Corny.” She chuckles “Not that I don’t agree." 

 

Lance stops and knocks on Keiths door. “Keith?” He shifts his weight as he waits. After a few moments of silence he knocks again. “Keith? Babe? Come on please?” 

 

“Come in.” Keith groans out groggily splayed out on his stomach. 

 

Lance pushes the panel to open the door and steps inside. “Hey got worried when you didn’t come to breakfast,” he says as he puts on a smile as he heads for the bed. He sits on the edge as he puts the bowl onto the bedside table “So I brought you breakfast in bed babe." 

 

Keith moves onto his back and rubs his eyes. “It’s breakfast already? Shit.” His whole face is flushed a deep red.

 

“Keith!” Lance says looking worried again as he puts a hand to his forehead. “You’re burning up! And you’re congested as hell.” Lance starts tugging on his arm to get him to sit up. Keith plants his feet on the floor. “Come on. Let’s get you in a healing pod.”

 

Keith groans “I don’t need a healing pod Lance! I just need some rest,” he says as he leans against Lance resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. 

 

“Yes. Yes you do. You’re burning up and you look miserable. Can you stand?” 

 

Keith shakes his head, instantly regretting it as his head spins. He puffs out his cheeks as he exhales clutching at the sheets. 

 

“That’s ok. I got you babe.” Lance says as he puts one of Keith’s  arms around his shoulders. He bends down so he can put one arm under his knees and one arm around his back and picks Keith up. 

 

“Lance no. Pods don’t really work on illnesses,” Keith says as he buries his face in Lance’s  chest. “I just want to sleep curled up against you I swear. Please? The pods are just so impersonal. Don’t make me get in one. ” He shoots Lance his soulful puppy dog eyes. 

 

Lance groans “Dangit Keith. Why do you have to be right? Or so freaking cute?" He sets Keith back down on the bed “But if we do this, you have to eat everything I bring you ok?" He gives Keith a stern look putting his hands on his hips pursing his lips.

 

Keith smirks before coughing and wheezing some “Yes nurse Lance.” 

 

Lance huffs but smirks and picks up the bowl of goo. “Let me have Hunk cook you up some soup.” He brushes a hand through Keith's hair and kissing the top of his head before turning and heading out. Keith curls up under the covers again pulling them up to his chin. 

 

Lance heads into the kitchen where Hunk is cleaning up. “Hunk my man! I got a favor to ask you.”

 

Hunk looks up and eyes the still full bowl. “What can I do for you? Keith not hungry?” He furrows his brows in worry. 

 

Lance sighs as he puts the bowl down. “Keith is sick. Can you make some soup for him?  Please?” He gives Hunk big puppy dog eyes. 

 

Hunk rolls his eyes at that as he smiles. “Oh please Lance. Don’t pull that look on me. It’s not needed. Of course I’m more than happy to.” He starts pulling out ingredients “Poor Keith though. Shouldn’t he be in a healing pod right now? Is he going to be ok?” He says worriedly as he gnaws his lower lip. 

 

Lance sits down with a sigh as he sags over the counter stretching his arms out. “I tried to tell him that. But he wouldn’t listen to me!  Man he pulled the puppy dog look on me. On me! Can you imagine?! I’m the master of the puppy dog look!”

 

Hunk laughs “More like the king of the puppy dog look. I can’t believe he pulled that look on you. You pulled that on me all the time in the garrison. Even as kids! Especially then.” 

 

Lance grins “Hey, I was an adorable kid. I didn’t even have to try." He straightens up before he leans onto his elbows on the counter as he watches Hunk work. “But damn if Keith didn’t look cute while doing it. The grumpy paladin shouldn’t be able to do it so well.” He pouts. 

 

Hunk chuckles “Well he did learn from the best. What can I say.”

 

Lance brightens up. “Yeah ok I can buy that.”

 

Later on Lance is heading to Keith’s room balancing a tray with a bowl of soup, juice and some medicine. He transfers the tray to one hand to push the panel to open the door and heads inside. He sets the tray on the bedside table and sits on the bed. “Hey Keith I’m back.” 

 

Keith mutters groggily and sits up rubbing his eyes. 

 

Lance hands him the medicine with the juice pouch as Keith raises an eyebrow. “Just take it.” He gives him a look that leaves no room for argument.

 

Keith huffs and downs the pills with a grimace and puts the pouch down. 

 

Lance grins “Good boy” he chuckles at the look Keith shoots him. He puts the tray on Keith’s lap as he sits up straighter. 

 

Keith just eyes the soup warily trying to determine what was in it. 

 

Lance pokes his nose to get his attention which earns him a huff. “Eat all of that or no cuddling with Lancey Lance” he grins. Keith’s eyes widen at that and opens his mouth. Lance puts a hand up “Hup  up up. I won’t budge on that” he shoots the puppy dog look at Keith. 

 

Keith caves and slumps his shoulders. He practically inhales the soup. 

 

Lance smiles and takes the tray and sets it back on the table. “That’s better babe” he says as Keith settles back in bed. Lance takes his jacket, shoes and socks off before climbing into bed next to Keith and lays on his back. Keith lays on his side and curls up against Lance, resting one arm across his chest and his head on his shoulder, his hair tickling Lances neck lightly as he gets comfortable. 

 

Lance hums softly as he reaches up and runs a hand through Keith's hair soothingly eliciting a contented sigh from him. Lance kisses the top of his head before he starts singing softly to him in Spanish.

 

Keith stirs some “What are you singing?” He asks curiously, albeit tiredly. 

 

Lance smiles “A lullaby my mom would sing to me when I was a kid when I was sick. It’s easier to sing in Spanish” he says with a hint of melancholy. 

 

Keith frowns briefly at the tone in his voice then smiles gently at Lance. “It’s very pretty and soothing. Please don’t stop” he says before nuzzling Lances neck. 

 

“Awww babe. Anything for you.” He rubs his back with his free hand as he starts singing again. 

 

Keith sighs and smiles gently, staying awake as long as possible just to listen to Lance sing. He eventually succumbs and falls asleep. 

 

Lance smiles softly as he looks down at him. “Sleep well Keithy” he says as he holds him close before falling asleep himself. 

  
  


A few days later they are walking to the dining hall, Lances arm snug around Keith’s waist. 

 

“Thanks for staying with me while I was sick.” Keith says with his own arm around Lance’s waist. 

 

Lance snorts “Where else would I be babe?” He says with a smile. “I’m not about to leave you alone to suffer sick.”

 

“Well regardless. I still appreciate it” he says as they head inside. 

 

Shiro gets up with a smile and heads over “Glad to see you’re feeling better Keith.” He hugs his shoulders before sitting back down. 

 

“Great to be out and about.” He says as he sits down next to Lance. “Oh Hunk. You are a culinary genius. That soup was amazing.”

 

That makes Hunk smile brightly. “Aw thanks buddy. Glad to hear you enjoyed it.” He says as he pushes some biscuits and food goo at them. 

 

Lance leans towards Keith and whispers “Yeah. After I made you eat it that first day” he teases him lightly making him chuckle. 

 

Pidge chuckles watching them. “Glad you’re ok too. It’s been too quiet around here. Especially without Lance cracking jokes” she teases. 

 

“That just proves I’m hilarious!” Lance smirks triumphantly. 

 

“Or just a total goof” Keith teases back with a smirk. 

 

Pidge bursts out laughing “Oh my god Keith. Lance is definitely rubbing off on you,” she says making everyone else laugh. 

 

Lance smirks. “It goes both ways. I don’t want to brag but my trainings gone through the roof.”

 

Pidge rolls her eyes “Are you kidding me?  You always love to brag.”

 

Keith chuckles “She’s got you there.” He says as he eats as the others do the same. 

 

Lance just huffs. “Just saying is all.” He sticks his lip out and pouts as he eats. 

 

“Oh cheer up buddy. You know we just like teasing you” Hunk chuckles eliciting a smile from Lance. 

 

Lance scoots closer to Keith and slides an arm around his waist. He leans against him resting his chin on his shoulder. 

 

Keith relaxes some against him enjoying the moment. “It’s no wonder your puppy dog eyes are effective. You act like a big puppy” he teases poking him in the side.

 

Lance smiles “Mine are nothing compared to Hunk’s babe.”

 

“Oh no! I’ve seen Hunk’s. That’s lethal all by themselves” he retorts making everyone laugh. 

 

Pidge “Death by puppy dog eyes!” She raises her spoon as she grins. 

 

Hunk frowns and pokes his fingers together. “I’d rather they surrendered from puppy dog eyes.” 

 

“Just add Lance to that mix and the enemy would be crippled." She teases sending everyone into wheezing fits of laughter as Hunk grins. 

  
  


Later on that night Keith tosses in bed unable to sleep. “Damn it” he rubs his eyes as he sits up. He sighs and slips his feet into his slippers and heads out into the hall after making sure the way is clear. He runs a hand through his messy hair as he knocks on Lance’s door. “Lance? Are you awake?”

 

Lance sits upright in bed just as awake as Keith. He rushes to the door and opens it before pulling Keith into a tight hug breathing in his scent. “Can’t sleep either babe?” He asks as the door closes behind him. 

 

Keith slips his arms around his waist. “No. Got used to sleeping next to you. My bed seems lonely now.” He sighs as he kisses Lances neck after nuzzling him. 

 

Lance chuckles “that makes two of us.” He kisses him eagerly running a hand through Keith’s hair. Keith lets out a small moan as he tilts his head up clutching his hands in Lances shirt. Lance slides his tongue forward into Keith’s mouth eliciting a groan from him. Keith runs his hands along his back. Lance breaks off the kiss to catch his breath “Oh babe” he leans his forehead against Keith’s closing his eyes running his hands along his back. 

 

He then tugs Keith to his bed after a few minutes and they both settle in after Keith kicks his slippers off. Keith turns on his side and rests his head on Lance’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. Lance wraps his arms around him and holds him close falling asleep easily. 


	2. Unexpected Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes back from the BOM trials with news and an unexpected change no one was expecting.

Lance paces on the bridge. “We need to get down there. Anything could be happening to Shiro and Keith. We don’t know a lot about the Blades.” He keeps looking at the viewscreen showing the Blade of Marmora base, located between two black holes. 

 

Meanwhile down on the base the Blade trials are drawing to a close.  

 

The blade suddenly activates with a flash that engulfs Keith briefly. “Stop!” Keith yells out as he goes to his knees clutching his head, his blade clatters to the ground as it reverts back to its dagger form. 

 

Shiro dashes over and kneels down. “Keith?! What’s wrong?” He puts his hands on Keith’s shoulders. 

 

Keith shakes his head as his hair falls in his face. 

 

Shiro gently takes his hands to move them so he can check him over. He pauses, a pair of purple cat ears now distinctly stick out atop Keith’s head. “Well that’s different.” 

 

“What?!” Keith looks up as his ears twitch back. He pinches his brows and reaches up to tentatively touch the ears. “What’s going on?” he says feeling confused. 

 

Kolivan strides over as the other Blades part for him. “Well now we know why you have the dagger. You’re half Galra.” He crouches down as Keith and Shiro look over at him at the same time. 

 

“So my mom is Galra then?” Keith asks as he picks up his dagger and sheathes it. 

 

“That’s the reason why you can activate your dagger like that, only those with Galra blood can do that.” Kolivan nods. “And you’ve passed your trials. You’re one of us now.” 

 

Keith stands with Shiro's help. “Does that mean I can get answers now?”

 

Kolivan straightens up as he nods “Yes. It also means that you will be expected to participate in our training and missions.”

 

“I appreciate that.” Keith smiles briefly rolling his tense shoulders. 

 

Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder. “Come on. We should get back and update the rest of the team.”

 

“We will be in touch,” Kolivan says as he steps aside so they can get past. 

 

Keith stays silent until they are back in the Red Lion. “How am I going to explain my ears? Or any of this?” Keith asks as he pilots them out and back to the castle. 

 

“Let me worry about that ok?” Shiro looks at Keith with a small smile as Keith nods looking relieved. 

 

As they dock, the others are already in the hanger waiting in worry. Lance smiles in relief and dashes over as soon as they step off--ready to pounce Keith. Shiro steps forward and puts his hands up to stop him “Slow down there Lance. Keith’s been hurt." 

 

Lances eyes widen at that as he skids to a stop.“Where?!” He pulls Keith into a hug then holds him at arm's length to look him over. “Wait wait wait. What happened to your ears?” He says with a frown and tilts his head as everyone else crowds around. 

 

Allura pinches her eyebrows “Are those…Galra ears?” she asks with suspicion. 

 

Keith looks away clenching his hands as his ears flatten back against his head. 

 

Shiro steps forward as he puts his hands up. “It’s a bit…complicated.” Keith crosses his arms as Shiro explains what happened. 

 

Lance moves to his side and slides an arm around his waist and pulls him close. Keith leans against him immediately as Lance buries his face in his hair. “It’s ok babe it’s just a shock.” he whispers in his ear. 

 

Everyone is silent as Shiro finishes explaining everything. 

 

Keith tenses when no one says anything after Allura turns and stalks out of the room with hands clenched at her sides. 

 

Coran watches her worriedly with a frown. “I should go check on her." He turns and follows her out. 

 

Pidge tilts her head as she studies Keith with interest. “Well that was an unexpected development. Potentially useful though.” She says with a thoughtful grin tapping her chin. 

 

Hunk shifts his weight poking his fingers together. “Are we going to ignore his ears? How did that happen? I didn’t know that was possible. Not that they aren’t cute on you.” His hands twitch wanting to touch as he looks in between them. 

 

Keith lets out a huff and pulls his shoulders up but then winces at the movement. 

 

Shiro smiles lightly at them. “Now is maybe not the best time guys,” he says calmly. 

 

Lance takes Keith's hand. “Yeah. Pod first.” He drags Keith to the med bay determinedly. When they arrive he helps Keith out of his armor. 

 

“It’s just a scratch, Lance. I’ll be fine.” Keith protests as he eyes the pods before letting out a hiss of pain. 

 

“Just a scratch he says.” Lance scoffs, frowning as he looks over his shoulder gently. “Any deeper and it’d hit bone.” He tuts as he moves so he can face Keith as his expression softens. He cups Keith's face until violet eyes meets his concerned blue ones. “I know you don’t like the pods Keith. But they help. You know they do. And I’ll be waiting for you when you get out ok?” He brushes his thumbs along his cheeks. 

 

Keith sighs and places his hands on Lance’s wrists softly rubbing his thumbs along the skin a bit. He leans his forehead against Lance’s. “You swear you’ll be here?” 

 

“Yes I swear. I’m not going anywhere.” Lance smiles gently and kisses him briefly before helping him in. 

 

As the pod closes, Lance sits cross legged on the floor. He leans back on his hands as his knee starts to shake. 

 

Shiro comes in shortly after and sits down facing him. “How are you holding up?” He asks gently as he leans forward on his elbows. 

 

Lance shrugs “Better I guess. Relieved now that you guys are back safely. We all got worried. Especially when Red tried to blast her way in.” He lets out a long breath as his cheeks puff out. 

 

“He’ll be fine. You know how stubborn he is.” Shiro smiles as he puts a hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

 

Lance hangs his head as his hair falls forward. “Yeah I know. But that same stubbornness is what gets him into trouble in the first place.” He runs a hand through his hair as he lets out a sigh. 

 

Shiro gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “I know. Believe me I know. But now he has you to come back to. You know he will come back to us. To you." 

 

Lance nods and smiles gently at him as he looks up. “Yeah I know. It’s just reassuring to hear that.”

 

“Good to hear.” Shiro smiles before getting up and heading out as Lance looks back at the pod. 

 

A couple days later Lance is exhausted but jumps up as the pod opens. He pulls Keith into a hug and rubs his back “Hey babe.” He smiles. 

 

Keith shivers some as he leans against him burying his face in his chest. He wraps his arms around Lance clutching at his shirt. He looks up and smiles back. “Hey yourself. You look as tired as I feel. Did you get any sleep?” He asks furrowing his brows. 

 

Lance shrugs “I got some cat naps. Come on. Let’s get some breakfast in you." He kisses him making his ears twitch forward. He slips his jacket around Keith's shoulders. “There you go. My jacket looks good on you.” He says with a grin. 

 

Keith chuckles softly reveling in the warmth. “Feels good too." He holds it close and sniffs it. “And it smells like you,” he says with a smile as he follows Lance out. 

 

Everyone looks up and smiles as they enter and sit down. 

 

Keith notices Allura is absent as Hunk puts food in front of them. He sighs and puts his ears back. 

 

“Hey how are you feeling?” Hunk smiles brightly as he sits back down. 

 

Keith shrugs “Cold but better.” He slips his arms through the sleeves pushing them up and starts eating as Lance watches him and scoots closer to him. 

 

After breakfast Lance tugs Keith back to his room so he can make sure he sleeps. He pulls out a change of clothes and hands it to him, then turns around so they both can change. “So um I was thinking lately that why don’t we move into the same room together?” he asks hesitantly fidgeting as he bites his lower lip nervously. “We've been sleeping in the same bed most nights the past few weeks anyway. Might as well make it permanent right? It’ll be easier. And nice." He stops as Keith hugs him from behind. 

 

“Lance you’re babbling. And yes I think it’s a great idea.” He smiles lightly as Lance turns around and hugs him back. He sighs as his ears flick back some. 

 

Lance moves to sit on the bed and has Keith sit on his lap. “Glad to have you back safely.” He loops his arms around him as he notices the worried look on Keith's face as he reaches up and brushes some hair back. “What’s wrong babe?”

 

Keith looks away as he flicks his ears back. “It’s Allura.”

 

“Oh yeah that. I’m sure it’s just shock.  You know it’s not you she’s really upset about right?” Lance runs a hand through Keith’s hair.  

 

Keith sighs lightly. “I know.  It’s just not easy.”

 

“I get that. She just needs some time to settle down.” He kisses Keith lightly. 

 

Keith smiles lightly as he places his hands on the back of Lance’s neck. 

 

“Man I can’t believe this.” Lance says in awe. “You left looking sexy and determined.” He says making Keith blush. “Now you come back you add cute to that list. I didn’t think that was possible but look at those ears.” He smiles brightly “Can-can I touch them? Please?” He asks as he has one hand already halfway up his fingers twitching lightly. 

 

Keith’s ears perk up in surprise as he places his hands on Lances chest lightly. “What? Why? They’re Galra ears Lance. They make me look like the enemy.” He says with a frown as he looks down and flattens his ears back. 

 

Lance chuckles softly and puts his hand under Keith's chin to make him look up. “I prefer to think of them as kitty ears. Cute purple kitty ears. And they suit you.” He gives him his patented puppy dog eyes with his lip out in a pout. 

 

Keith’s shoulders sag immediately. “Ok that’s unfair Lance. Fine you can touch them.” He looks away as he waits.

 

“Hey you knew what to expect when you signed up to be my boyfriend babe.” Lance then lets out an excited squeal and runs his hand over one gently making it flicker “Oh my god! They’re softer than they look.” He rubs his fingers over Keith's ear happily as Keith leans into the touch half closing his eyes. “So did you grow fangs too or just the ears?” He smirks with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Keith snorts and looks up at him narrowing his eyes. “Aren’t the ears enough?”

 

Lance raises an eyebrow with a crooked smile. “I’m not hearing a no.” He says in a sing song voice scratching an ear. “I bet they make you look scary cute. Is that even a thing? That has to be a thing.” He tilts his head. “I bet you could pull it off though babe. You’d be rocking the scary cute. Disarm them with your cute ears, and then scare them with your fangs. A double whammy.” He kisses him teasingly slipping his tongue against Keith's lips. 

 

Keith rolls his eyes sulking a bit but then chuckles softly as Lance keeps scratching his ears starting to melt under his touch. 

 

Lance then pokes the corners of his mouth. “Come on. I wanna see!  Please? I bet they look scary cute.” 

 

Keith moves his head back some as he flicks his ears. “No I don’t have fangs. If I did it would be a little difficult to do this.” He cups Lances face and kisses him deeply sliding his tongue inside Lance’s mouth. 

 

Lance gasps in surprise but holds him close as he slides his tongue in testing his teeth. He then moves his tongue against Keith’s letting out a small moan. 

 

Keith runs his hands in his hair as he leans into the kiss. He closes his eyes as he straddles Lance letting out a rumbling purr. 

 

Lance breaks off the kiss with a gasp at that. “Keith! Oh my god. Just when I thought you couldn’t get cuter you start purring.” He grins as he nuzzles him kissing his neck. “I have the best boyfriend ever.” He kisses Keith's neck teasingly. 

 

Keith tilts his head back some as he clutches his hands in Lance’s hair biting his lower lip. “Lance,” he purrs out as he leans against him. 

 

Lance falls back on the bed as he kisses Keith's mouth and chuckles softly. They end up curled up together with arms and legs intertwined and wrapped around each other. Lance nuzzles him tiredly. He closes his eyes as Keith buries his face in his neck and rubs Keith's back soothingly. “Feeling better babe?”

 

Keith sighs contentedly “Yeah I am.” He says tiredly. 

 

Lance “Good. Glad to hear. Sleep well." He says pulling the covers over them both before falling asleep as well. 

 

A couple days later Lance is sitting on the bed looking worried as Keith changes into his paladin armor. “But why do you have to go?” He asks with a pout. 

 

Keith sighs “I already told you Lance. I’m going to try to find answers about my mom. And this is the best way to do that.” He turns around and raises an eyebrow. “Lance don’t pout. It’s not going to work on me this time.”

 

Lance looks away clutching the bedsheets. “You’ll be back in a week? You promise?” He almost whines. 

 

Keith steps over and crouches in front of the bed. He reaches up and makes a teary eyed Lance look at him with a hand under his chin. “I promise I’ll be back in a week. I can’t stay away too long. Not from you.” He moves his hand to the back of Lance’s head and pulls him into a kiss before getting up. “So are you going to come see Red and me off? Please?” 

 

Lance manages a smile as he gets up. “Of course I am.” He follows him out to the hanger. “I just worry is all, you know that.”

 

Keith takes his hand and squeezes it. “I know you do. I do too. Just don’t mope around the whole time?” He raises an eyebrow as he flicks his ears. 

 

Lance huffs “I’ll try but I make no promises,” he says as they get to the hanger where everyone else is waiting including Allura who is standing off to the side with her arms crossed not even looking at Keith. 

 

Keith sighs and flattens his ears back before hugging Lance. Shiro heads over to hug him as well. Lance sticks his hands in his pockets as he watches Keith. Keith turns to Hunk and Pidge. “Hey guys can you do me a favor?  Make sure he doesn’t mope the whole week I’m gone? Please?” 

 

Hunk smiles and nods. “Of course. What are friends for?”

 

Pidge smiles “Yeah, we’ll keep him occupied.”

 

Keith smiles. “Thanks guys. I appreciate that.” His ears perk up as he heads for Red. He stops, turns and waves with a smile. Lance puts on a smile and waves back. 

 

As soon as he leaves Lance sticks his hand back into his pocket. He shoulders sag as he pouts. 

 

Hunk turns on him and shakes his head. “Nuh uh. No sulking. Come on buddy." He puts an arm around Lance's shoulders and leads him to the lounge. 

 

“Where are we going?” Lance asks as he raises an eyebrow. 

 

Hunk smiles brightly. “I am going to get some snacks. While you and Pidge pick out a movie.” He says as Pidge follows excitedly yelling movie marathon. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Things do get angsty I promise. Mostly start in chapter 4. A little in the next chapter.


	3. Moving Forward

After a couple of days watching Lance sulk Pidge sighs in exasperation. She grabs him after breakfast and drags him to the lounge. 

 

“Woah Pidge! What is going on?” Lance yelps in surprise at her grip. 

 

Pidge sighs. “You’ve been sulking the last two days. I’m going to help you record a video for Keith.” 

 

“I can’t help it. I miss him.” Lance pouts looking at the ground as they walk. 

 

Pidge stops as they get to the lounge and faces him. “You love him, don’t you?” she asks seriously as she releases him. 

 

He stares at his hands as he fidgets with them. “I think so, yes? I mean I care about him a lot.” He exhales sharply puffing out his cheeks. 

 

Pidge’s expression softens. “I’m sure he’s going through the same thing.”

 

Hunk walks over. “Yeah and you know he’s not the type to talk about it much. But he definitely shows it.”

 

Lance looks up and smiles lightly. “No, he’s not. But we are working on that.”

 

Pidge smiles at that. “That’s the spirit! Now let’s go get that video done. It’ll help both of you." 

 

Lance chuckles as he heads over while they get the cameras set up. He stands in front of a camera. “Hey babe, missing you over here. Thought you might like a video of your adorable boyfriend.” He winks and shoots finger guns at the camera. Pidge and Hunk can be heard chuckling off screen. 

 

“Hey look at what I’ve been working on!” Lance jumps on the back of a couch and balances on one leg. “Ninja skills!” He grins and attempts to do a backflip. But he ends up on his back on the floor groaning. “That worked the last time I swear!”

 

Pidge cackles as he falls. “You know ninjas are supposed to be stealthy right?” She teases him as his head pops up from behind the couch pouting. 

 

“Hey I’m working on my ninja falling skills.” Lance crosses his arms on the back of the couch. 

 

“...Ninja falling skills Lance? Really?” Pidge’s face appears in front of the camera. “You see what we have to deal with while you’re gone Keith?”

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m a delight!” Lance sticks his tongue out. 

 

Pidge shoots him a look. “Real mature Lance.” She shakes her head as she goes off camera. “And says who?”

 

“Hunk! Back me up on this!” He flails his arms as he gives them his puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Oh don’t drag me into this Lance!” Hunk pleads. “You know I’m not impartial.” 

 

As they argue playfully on the video Keith is training with Kolivan in the Blade’s secret base. 

 

Kolivan knocks him down again. “You’re lasting longer. Now get up and do it again.” He says standing ramrod straight. 

 

Keith pants as he picks himself back up. He brushes his damp hair back out of his eyes as he gets back into position. He shifts his weight and slashes from the side then feints, turns and slashes up catching Kolivan off guard for once. He barely manages to block the attack, leaving him open for Keith to sweep his legs out from under him. 

 

Kolivan goes down with a grunt as Keith stands over him with a grim smile. “Good one Keith. You certainly learn fast.” Keith takes a step back so he can get back up on his feet. “Now imagine what you will be like at full strength,” he says right before lunging at him sending Keith into a defensive stance. 

 

A couple hours later Keith sinks to the floor in the hallway. He lets out a groan from the new bumps and bruises but smiles lightly. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a tablet after hearing it ping. 

 

Kolivan steps out into the hallway as he opens the video to watch.

 

Kolivan walks over and sits next to him. “So that’s your boyfriend hm?" He smirks as Keith looks up suddenly with a blush. 

 

“Oh hey Kolivan. Yeah that’s Lance,” he says with a small smile as he looks back down at the video. 

 

“What do you see in this boy? He seems so different from you," he asks curiously as he looks at Keith. 

 

Keith lets out a sigh as he thinks. “He makes me laugh for one. He’s smarter than he lets on, he’s very passionate, compassionate and talented. And charismatic.” He rests his chin on his hand as he talks. “He makes it easy for me to feel like I belong there.” 

 

Kolivan chuckles some and claps him on the shoulder. “Sounds like you’re happy in love boy.”

 

Keith looks up at that. “Love?” He licks his lips nervously. “We haven’t even talked about that yet. It’s only been a couple of months since we started dating. Do you think it really is that? How should I tell him?”

 

Kolivan clears his throat. “That is what it sounds like. Remember, we are at war, and emotions are a luxury we cannot afford...but you should also take pleasure while you can find it." He gets up, clapping him on the shoulder. “You should get some rest tonight though. It’s going to be another full day tomorrow.”

 

Keith nods at that. He looks down thoughtfully as he starts the video again to rewatch it. 

 

At the end of the week he pilots Red back to the castle, with Kolivan in tow to talk to Allura. As soon as he steps into the hanger Lance squeals out his name and jumps him, making him stagger back against Red. Keith hugs him back. “Hey I missed you too.” He says as his ears flicker forwards. 

 

They break apart as Allura clears her throat. “So, how did your training go?” she asks in a clipped tone as she crosses her arms. 

 

Lance stays close by as Keith steps forward. “It went well princess.”

 

She raises an eyebrow. “Have any good talks?”

 

Keith takes a step forward fuming. “Don’t you trust me? You’ve been upset with me ever since I came back from the trials over a movement ago. And I’ve been nothing but loyal to you and Voltron.” His ears flatten back against his head as he clenches his fists. 

 

Lance steps forward and takes his hand before he says anything else as Allura takes a step back. 

 

Hunk and Pidge step forward to stand next to Keith and Lance. 

 

Pidge crosses her arms. “He’s the same guy he was before. The only difference is we found out his heritage. That’s like one of us being upset at you for being Altean.”

 

Shiro steps forward in between them. “Allura, we all know and understand you’ve lost a lot. But it doesn’t do anyone any good to take it out on Keith. He’s proven himself over again and you know it,” he says calmly as he crosses his arms. 

 

Allura relaxes, looking down in shame. “I know. You’re right. I’ve been letting my anger get the better of me and I should know better. Keith, I am so very sorry,” she says as she heads over and pulls him into a hug. 

 

Keith stands there surprised but then hugs her back. “Apology accepted and thank you,” he says as she takes a step back and smiles at him. 

 

She turns to Kolivan. “Well I think we should talk.” He nods and follows her and Coran out as the others hug Keith. 

 

Lance smiles and relaxes. “So glad the airs been cleared out.” 

 

“Same here.” Keith nods looking relieved with his ears perked up again. 

 

“Yeah it’s been tense the last week.” Hunk shifts his weight as he adds. “We’re supposed to be a team.”

 

Shiro places a hand on his shoulder. “And we still are and always will be. We just need to remember to communicate, that’s all.”

 

Keith sighs and squeezes Lance’s hand. “Something to work on. I’m just glad we’re taking a step in the right direction.”

 

Later that night Keith is curled up against Lance sleeping peacefully. Lance starts shifting restlessly, letting out a small whine. “Keith, don’t go.” He furrows his brows. “Please no,” he cries out. 

 

Keith stirs as Lance shifts under him and wakes up rubbing his eyes some. “Lance?” He sits up on one elbow, his ears perked forward some worriedly.

 

Lance whimpers as he tosses more. “Keith, don’t go. I can change I swear. Don’t leave me. No!” He bolts upright as he wakes up clutching the sheets gasping, eyes wide with tears in them. 

 

Keith sits up completely and pulls him into a tight hug. “Lance it’s ok. I’m right here.” He rubs his back soothingly. 

 

Lance shudders some as he curls up into the hug, burying his face against Keith as he wraps his arms around his middle tightly. 

 

Keith tucks his chin on top of Lance’s head. “What were you dreaming about?" He asks trying to keep his worry out of his voice. Hating seeing Lance like this.  

 

Lance takes a deep breath then lets it out. “You were leaving me. Said I wasn’t good enough anymore. That I never was. That you were just with me out of pity.” He chokes back a sob as a few tears trickle down his cheeks. 

 

Keith frowns at that, his heart constricting at the sobs and then shakes his head. “I would never leave you Lance. And I would absolutely never tell you that. I care too much about you.” He leans back enough to cup Lance’s face and to wipe away the tears. “You hear me? I would never think that about you,” he says firmly but gently. 

 

Lance nods as he grips his shirt. “I just...” He swallows hard. “What if you don’t come back one of these times?” he says in a small voice as he looks down. 

 

He grips a hand in Lance’s hair as he rests his forehead against his to look Lance in the eyes. “That will never happen I swear. I need you too much.” He kisses him lightly. “You mean too much to me.” He runs his hand through his hair soothingly. 

 

Lance sighs and relaxes against him, his shoulders sagging in relief and nods. “Thanks babe, that means a lot to me.” He returns the kiss. 

 

“Good. Think you can get back to sleep?” he asks with a smile. 

 

Lance smiles and nods. “Yeah I can now.” He says as they lay back down with Lance curled up against Keith’s back holding him close. He falls asleep with his face buried in Keith’s hair. 


	4. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is gone quite a bit over the months for BOM. A fight ensues.

It’s been a month since Keith began splitting his time between Voltron and the Blades. One morning Lance, exhausted from too little sleep and too much training, shuffles into the dining room stifling a yawn. 

 

Hunk looks over worriedly. “Did you get any sleep last night buddy?” He frowns as he sets a plate of hot food in front of him as he sits. 

 

Lance rubs his face. “A couple of hours, I think?” He rests his chin on his hand as he picks at his food. 

 

Hunk shifts in his seat. “That’s not good Lance. You’re going to crash.” He exchanges a worried look with Pidge who purses her lips. 

 

Lance yawns then sighs. “Well good. Maybe I’ll get some sleep then,” he says taking a bite of food. 

 

Shiro frowns. “This isn’t healthy Lance. You need to strike a balance.” 

 

Lance huffs in annoyance. “I can’t sleep alone anymore. Not when I’m worried.” He eats a little more as he continues to pick at his food. 

 

Shiro frowns in worry. “Well you at least aren’t leaving the table until you finish your food.” He gives Lance a stern look. 

 

Lance huffs some. “Yes dad.” He smirks as he eats. 

 

“I have something that may help,” Pidge says exchanging a look with Hunk. 

 

Lance perks up. “Oh yeah? What’s that?” 

 

Pidge gets up and heads for her room. She comes back with a machine the size of an alarm clock and puts it on the table. “It’s a white noise machine. Hunk and I rigged it up for you,” she says as she sits back down. 

 

Lance smiles at that. “Aww thanks you guys! I’ll try it out tonight,” he says as he finishes eating. 

 

Later on that night Lance goes through his skin care routine after changing. He picks up his lion, slips into bed and turns on the machine. He curls up with his plushie, and he finally gets a good night’s sleep alone. 

 

A few months later Lance is pacing the floor in the lounge. For the past hour, he’s been alternating between rubbing his hands together and running his hands through his hair as the others watch from the couches. 

 

“Please sit down Lance. You’re worrying worse than I am," Hunk pleads after a few minutes of watching him. 

 

“Gah! I can’t! I can’t sit still." He grips his hands in his hair. “He’s late. Something happened, I know it did. I knew this was going to happen.” 

 

“It’s only been a day Lance. I’m sure he’s fine," Shiro says soothingly. 

 

Lance plops down on a couch crossing his arms as he exhales sharply. “He’s never late. What if something happened?” he asks shaking a leg. 

 

Hunk opens his mouth but Pidge silences him with a look. He smiles sheepishly. 

 

Before anyone can say anything else Allura comes in. “We just heard from Keith. He’s going to be here soon.” 

 

Everyone looks relieved and gets up to head to the hanger. Lance lags behind as he sticks his hands in his pockets. He mutters a ‘finally’ under his breath. Shiro shoots him a worried look. 

 

As they get to the hanger Lance leans against the wall by the door and crosses his arms. 

 

Shiro stops next to him. “Aren’t you coming over?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. Lance shakes his head silently as he looks at the ground. Shiro just squeezes his shoulder before joining the others. They look at him questioningly but Shiro just shakes his head. 

 

“This has to stop or something needs to change.” Allura whispers to Shiro. 

 

Shiro nods in agreement. “Agreed. There has to be a middle ground. This is affecting everyone, especially Lance. I’ve never seen him like this. Maybe Kolivan can do training here at the castle?” He glances at her. 

 

“Sounds like a good plan. Kolivan should be coming with him today at least," she says as Red lands in the hanger. 

 

The other Paladins surround Keith as they get off. Lance on the other hand doesn’t move at all. 

 

Keith’s smile drops when Lance doesn’t come over. “What’s going on?” He turns to Shiro in concern as his ears flick out to the side. 

 

Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder. “That is something you two need to talk out.” He gives Keith a shove. 

 

Keith walks over to him. “Hey Lance, what’s going on?” He reaches out to touch him. He frowns as Lance straightens up, sticking his hands in his pockets as his face looks pinched. Keith flicks his ears, “Lance please talk to me.” 

 

“You want to talk? Fine we can talk in the hall.” He spits out then turns and stalks out. 

 

Keith furrows his brows puzzled and follows. “What’s this all about?"  

 

Lance pulls his hands out of his pockets and runs them through his hair as he paces. “What’s this about? Really Keith? The last few months you’ve been gone more than you’re here, and I’m worried sick about you. Especially when you’re on missions. Plus today you’re late." He stops pacing as he puts his hands down, his hair a mess as he faces Keith. “I miss you. I miss sleeping next to you at night. I hate worrying, not knowing anything. It keeps me up. I can’t sleep well, if at all.” 

 

Keith steps towards him but looks hurt when he steps away. He flicks his ears back. “Lance I’m sorry. I don’t mean to worry you. I just...got caught up in it all. And I didn’t want to worry you by telling you what was going on.” 

 

“Well that backfired big time Keith!” Lance snaps out as he tears up, sniffing some. He clenches his jaw. 

 

Keith gasps pinning his ears back, and instinctively steps towards him to put a hand on his arm. He’s distraught at causing worry. “Lance…”

 

Lance jerks his arm away as he steps back and turns away, shaking his head. “I-I can’t do this anymore Keith.” He swallows back a sob as he hunches his shoulders. “I can’t take the worrying anymore, the lack of sleep.” His voice breaks as his breath hitches. 

 

Keith’s hand drops, he looks like he’s been slapped. “Lance you’re not saying… Please don’t.” He blinks away some tears. “We can work on this I swear. I don’t want to lose you. To lose us. It’s what keeps me coming back.” His own breath hitches.  

 

Lance just shakes his head, sticking his hands in his pockets making himself look smaller as he ducks his head. Keith’s heart constricts at that. “I hate going to an empty room not knowing if you’ll ever come back,” he says as his voice cracks as tears fall down his face. 

 

Keith grips his hands in his hair. “Please Lance,” he begs, pleads. “I can’t. I can’t go back to being alone like I was. I can’t,” he says his own tears falling. “I’m such an idiot.” His voice wavers as his heart breaks. 

 

As they argue Allura turns to Kolivan. “We need to talk. We need to figure this out." 

 

Kolivan turns to face her raising an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind Princess?”

 

“How about you and maybe a few other Blades work from the castle and do training here? Keith being gone so much is affecting Voltron. And everyone here. Especially Lance,” she adds softly. 

 

Kolivan nods. “I’ve noticed the tension,” he says as he thinks. “I don’t see why that wouldn’t work. And this way we can also train with all the Paladins." 

 

Shiro smiles. “That sounds great actually.” He turns towards the door, “Let me go tell the boys.” He heads out into the hallway. He sees them and puts his hands up as he approaches. “Hey guys, now before you do something drastic and something I know you’ll regret, hear me out.”

 

They both turn to face him. Lance is sniffling as a few tears slip down. Keith, meanwhile, is shifting his weight looking miserable as he rubs his eyes. “What is it Shiro?” he asks looking down at the floor, his ears pinned flat against his skull. 

 

Shiro puts his hands down. “Allura, Kolivan and I had a talk. Kolivan and a few other Blades are going to be stationed here to do training with Keith, all of us actually.”

 

Keith looks relieved as he looks up at him. “Really? That will cut out a lot of time I’d be away.” His ears perk up at that. 

 

“That was the idea. To help ease tensions all around." Shiro says with a smile. 

 

Keith turns to Lance. “That will give us some breathing space and time to talk this out,” he says as he steps next to him slowly.  

 

Lance straightens up rubbing his eyes. “Yeah. Yeah that sounds good to me.”

 

Shiro gives them space as Keith puts a hand on his shoulder cautiously. “Please Lance. I’m sorry. I can’t tell you how sorry I am. Can you forgive me for being stupid?” He puts his ears forward hopefully, his voice rough as he swallows hard. 

 

Lance shrugs but doesn’t move away. “Yeah..I’m going for a swim.” He looks away as he rubs his face. He puts a hand over Keith’s and squeezes it. “We can talk more later on ok?”

 

Keith lets his hand drop. “Yeah Lance. Sure thing. I’ll see you later.” He watches Lance stick his hands in his pockets and walk away with his head down. He sighs as he leans back against the wall and slides down to the floor. He brings his knees up resting his arms on his knees.  He closes his eyes as he leans his head back as the others file out of the hanger. 

 

Hunk stops and sits down next to him. He puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Hey, I’ve known Lance for years. Just give him some time and he’ll settle down.” He squeezes his shoulder. 

 

Keith lifts his head and opens his eyes to look at him. “Really?” he asks trying not to get too hopeful. As he swallows his ears flatten back against his head. 

 

Hunk smiles and nods. “Yeah. You two are good together, and for each other. You’ll work this out I’m sure.”

 

Keith gives him a small smile. “Thanks Hunk. That means a lot.” He runs a hand through his hair then gets up and heads for the training room to give Lance his space. 

 

Later on Keith goes to their room to shower before grabbing a late lunch. He finds Lance showered and curled up in bed with his back to the door. He showers then changes before sitting on the edge of the bed and watches him for a moment. He hesitates then puts a hand on his shoulder. “Lance?...Please.”

 

Lance stirs and sits up then swings his feet onto the floor so he’s sitting next to Keith. He keeps his gaze on the floor but leans against him. “I’m sorry too,” he says softly. “I guess me trying to keep things good between us backfired huh?” he asks clutching at the sheets. 

 

Keith slips an arm around his shoulders. “Apology accepted. Listen, why don’t we promise to talk more hm?” He kisses Lance’s cheek. “I don’t ever want things to get like this again. It was too distressing.”

 

Lance wraps his arms around his middle and curls against him. He nods as he buries his face in Keith’s chest.”I promise. No more holding it in anymore,” he says quietly. 

 

Keith wraps his other arm around him as Lance crawls into his lap, and clutches his shirt. Keith rests his chin on top of his head and lets out a sigh of relief. “What do you say we get a late lunch?”

 

Lance looks up and nods. “Yeah that sounds good to me babe.” He smiles and kisses him. 

 

Keith kisses him back as his ears perk forward happily. 

 

A few days later Kolivan walks into the training room. “Keith! I have a mission for you,” he barks out to get his attention. 

 

Keith stops his sparring with Lance and heads over. “What kind of mission? Who am I going with?”

 

“It’s a solo rescue mission actually. You should be there and back in a day," Kolivan states handing the coordinates over. “She is a fellow Blade member. Her name is Krolia.”

 

Keith raises an eyebrow as he takes the coordinates. “Ok I’ll head off immediately.”

 

Lance heads over and takes his hand giving it a squeeze. “Just be careful babe." 

 

Keith smiles slightly at him. “I will," he says before heading out after Kolivan instructs him to take a Blade ship to help blend in. He changes into his Blade armor before heading into a ship. 

 

Shiro walks over as Lance gnaws on his lower lip. “A solo mission?” he asks curiously. 

 

Kolivan nods. “We just need someone to go in and out quickly to get her. Besides they will protect each other I’m sure,” he says enigmatically. He places a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “He will be back. I’m sure of it.”

 

Lance relaxes and smiles lightly. He nods his thanks before going back to his training. 

 

Early the next morning Red docks and Lance pounces Keith as soon as he steps off. Keith smiles as he hugs him back as everyone else come over. 

 

Keith steps back and takes Lance’s hand as Krolia steps forward. 

 

She raises an eyebrow at them. “So this is the boy you were telling me about?” she asks curiously as she looks Lance over. 

 

Lance raises an eyebrow and leans over. “What’s going on babe?” 

 

Keith clears his throat. “Yes this is Lance,” he says before introducing everyone. “And everyone this is Krolia. My mother,” he says as everyone looks surprised. 

 

Shiro laughs as he looks at Kolivan. “That’s why you said you knew they’d protect each other.” 

 

Keith looks over at them. “You knew she was my mom and didn’t tell me?” He has the same skeptical look as Krolia. 

 

Kolivan just smirks at their expressions. “I thought it was best to leave that up between you two.” 

 

Krolia snorts in response. “You always were hands off when it came to matters like that.”

 

Lance looks excited though. “This is awesome!” He hugs her. 

 

Keith rolls his eyes. “I warned you.” He smiles as Krolia gives him a look. 

 

Lance releases her quickly and rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry! Got too excited.” He smiles sheepishly. 

 

Krolia’s expression softens at that. “That’s ok. I’m just happy that Keith has someone like you to make him happy.” She places a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Shiro smiles. “Well it’s great to finally meet you. I’m sure you and Keith still have a lot of catching up to do.” 

 

Hunk grins sappily. “Oh how sweet. Family reunion!” He sniffs as he picks both of them up in a bear hug. He sets them down after a few minutes as Krolia chuckles. 

 

“It’s good to see you have an extended family,” she says after Hunk finally puts them down. She looks at Shiro and Kolivan “ We do after we’ve debriefed.”

 

Kolivan nods and looks at Allura. “May we use the bridge?”

 

“You may. We don’t mind at all,” she replies with a smile. 

 

He nods his thanks and leads Krolia and Keith out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it is. Something had to break right? Ok so next chapter is what y’all been waiting for. The battle! Fair warning this will take me a few days. I’m still in process of writing and I’ve never written a battle scene before and I want to get it right. But it’ll be worth it. Like my story so far? Let me know.


	5. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the big battle and for Keith to step up as leader. But is he ready to face the consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. The big battle scene. Thanks for waiting. Hope you enjoy.

Kolivan approaches Allura one day on the bridge. “I have a request Princess.”

 

Allura looks up from her screen. “Yes Kolivan?”

 

“We have a mission coming up. The only problem is that there are a lot of Galra ships around. Would Voltron be willing to act as a diversion.”

 

“Of course we would. When is it planned for?” she asks as she straightens up to face him. 

 

“In two days time,” he replies as he brings up the data on his tablet so they can plan. 

 

Later on Allura calls all the Paladins to the bridge to update them. She waits till they are all seated. “We have a joint mission coming up in two days. Voltron will be distracting Galra forces while the Blades sneak into the base to get information and rescue some prisoners. For this mission Keith will be leading.”

 

They all sit up straight at that. “Keith? Why Keith?” Pidge asks curiously. 

 

“Because he’s both a Paladin and a Blade member so he’s familiar with how both teams operate.” Kolivan responds. 

 

Keith raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I’m not exactly the leader type.” He says shaking his leg. 

 

Kolivan snorts. “We both agree that you’ve come a long way in your training. We made the decision this morning that you were the best fit for this mission." 

 

Allura smiles. “You need to have a little more faith in your abilities Keith.”

 

Keith chuckles, “You sound like Shiro.”

 

Krolia can’t help but smile with pride from where she is leaning against the wall. 

 

Shiro smiles encouragingly. “You have the talent and potential in you Keith. And we trust you. You can do this,” he says as everyone else nods in agreement. 

 

“Besides all the other Blade members will be in the base. And we all agree we want you leading." Krolia speaks up. 

 

“We will wormhole within a certain distance, but we still want the element of surprise. While Voltron takes on the ships we will sneak in from the other side to get into the base.” Kolivan takes over. “Just keep them occupied long enough for us to get in and out.”

 

Keith sits up straight and nods. “We can do that.”

 

“I’m up for any time we can take a shot at some fighters, I’m game." Lance grins. 

 

“Well you’ll certainly get plenty of chances with this mission,” Kolivan says as he brings up the map. “This is the area we’ll be going to.” He zooms in to the planet to give specifics as everyone listens intently. 

 

The morning of the mission Keith and Lance are getting in their armor. 

 

“Nervous about leading today?” Lance asks from where he’s sitting on the bed. 

 

Keith sits next to him. “Yeah I am. I’m not sure I’m ready.” He runs a hand through his hair as he lets out a breath. 

 

Lance puts a hand on his leg. “Well I think you are. We all do, babe.” He puts his hand on his chin and kisses him. “Now let’s go. We’ve got some Galra butt to kick.” He grins getting his helmet as he stands up. 

 

Keith chuckles as he smiles as he stands as well. “Thanks Lance,” he says as they head out for the bridge. Once everyone is seated Allura opens a wormhole and they head through. 

 

Kolivan looks over the map. “Looks like the other Blade members are in position.”

 

Keith nods as he gets up. “Ok, as soon as you and mom are ready, we’ll engage the ships.” He says still worrying about doing things right.  He sighs and snaps out of it. 

 

Kolivan nods as they head to their respective ships. The Paladins keep their lions in formation until they hear from Kolivan. 

 

“Ok everyone. We’ll engage the fighter ships first then form Voltron to take on the main ship.” Keith says over the comms, sounding more confident than he feels. “Hunk, take out the cannons on the base. That will lure more out.”

 

“Got it!” Hunk says grinning before before heading for the planet. 

 

“The rest of you take on the fighters up here. I’ll stay on the fringes and dart in when needed.” Keith gets into position. He takes a deep breath, holds it, then lets it out. He relaxes the tight grip he has on Red’s controls. He wishes he had more faith in his abilities that everyone else appears to see. He shakes his head to clear it, berating himself to keep focused on the mission at hand. 

 

“You got this Keith,” Shiro reminds him as they spread out in flight formation. Keith purses his lips to concentrate. 

 

Keith watches from the fringes. A few ships leave the planet, he waits until he is satisfied with the number and calls out to Kolivan. “Ok Kolivan. You’re all set to go. Hunk take on any fighters down there as you join us.” He reminds himself to stay calm and that he can do this. 

 

“On my way,” Hunk turns Yellow around as he blasts the closest fighters. 

 

“Got it. We are on our way in,” Kolivan responds back as the Blades fly in and head into the base. They all get to work seamlessly, getting started on their predetermined jobs. 

 

Keith keeps an eye on everyone, shouting out warnings as he blasts any ships that get too close to him. He bites his lip and has to remind himself not to rush in blindly. He keeps his training in mind and stays focused on the battle despite wanting to rush in. 

 

“Shiro! There’s two coming up on your six!” Keith calls out as his eyes dart around the whole battlefield. 

 

Blue blasts them before Black can even respond. “Woo! Take that,” Lance cries out. “Two with one shot.”  He grins broadly as he rushes into the fray again. 

 

“Focus Lance! Brag later,” Keith reminds him. He shakes his head in frustration. 

 

“Right! Right, sorry!” Lance pulls himself back to being serious. Although he can’t help but grin, feeling the exhilaration from the adrenaline rush. 

 

“Ok, looks like we got most of the fighters. Let’s form Voltron and take down the rest then the main ship,” Keith relays after a few tense moments, feeling it’s none too soon. 

 

“You got it fearless leader,” Shiro replies as they all come together into formation and form Voltron. 

 

“Ok Hunk, bring up your cannon and do one sweep then concentrate on the main ship,” Keith commands once they are formed up. 

 

“Roger that Keith!” Hunk sticks his bayard in, and blasts the fighters once it’s up. 

 

Keith has them fly closer so he can get the cannons. As they come to one of the last ones they get to blasts them, zapping their systems and forcing them to separate. 

 

Keith shakes his head in surprise to clear it. “Is everyone ok?” His eyes quickly scan over the systems for errors.

 

“Yeah, just dazed. What was that?” Shiro asks shaking his own head feeling fuzzy. He blinks his eyes to try and clear them. 

 

“Something that messes with our systems. I’ve never seen that before,” Pidge responds in a clipped tone as she tries to get Green started back up. “Come on Green. I know you can do it.” She frantically tries to get her lion rebooted. 

 

“Kolivan heads up! We’ve been disbanded. We’re trying to get our lions started up again. But you might want to hurry up! There’s more fighters coming out,” Keith relays distractedly as he desperately works on Red. 

 

“We read you. We just have a couple more prisoners to get then we are out of here," Kolivan responds back tersely. 

 

“Come on Blue. Come on baby, you can do it,"  Lance mutters then lets out a whoop as her systems come back up. “Alright! I knew you could do it girl.” He swings around with a grin and fires at some fighters to get their attention. He flies in the opposite direction to get them to follow. 

 

“Lance! What the hell are you doing?!” Keith yells out, just as Red comes back online and he turns her around to look for Lance, sweeping the field around him. 

 

“Giving the rest of you the chance to get back to the castle,” Lance replies back as he takes a hit with a grunt. 

 

“Ok, everybody else get back to the castle now! I’ll follow in a minute,” Keith yells out as the other lions come back to life. 

 

“Just be careful Keith!” Shiro yells back as they all start back for the castle, including the Blades. 

 

“I will. Just fetching my wayward boyfriend,” Keith snaps out as he takes off feeling his heart rate jump nervously. He swears he’s going to lecture Lance about stupid decisions later on, the irony not lost on him. 

 

“Hey! I resent that wayward part.” Lance sulks before getting blasted again having gotten distracte. He winces as he gets knocked around cursing under his breath. “Damnit!” 

 

Krolia makes a quick decision and turns around before she gets to the castle to go help them out. She sighs at the impulsiveness of them. “Damn kits,” she mutters to herself. “Going to get themselves killed.” She shakes her head. 

 

Everyone else docks and rushes for the bridge, wanting to see what happened. 

 

“Better hurry up guys. I can’t keep the wormhole open too long,” Allura yells out as she opens the wormhole for a quick getaway. She gnaws on her lower lip. 

 

“We’re on it Princess,” Keith grunts out as he fires on some fighters to take pressure off Lance. His heart jumps into his throat as he watches Blue gets banged around from all sides. He has to get closer, he doesn’t like this at all.

 

Lance cries out as Blue’s engines are taken out with a couple of well placed blasts. Blue jerks then falls to the nearest planet and crash lands. Keith hears his short cry of pain before the comms go staticy and then cut out completely. 

 

“Lance! Lance?! Answer me!” Keith cries out as Red feels Lance’s pain through Blue, then Red lets out a roar of anger. Keith’s heart stops, already imagining the worst. 

 

“Lance? Keith? What’s going on?” Shiro asks feeling on edge as he leans against the railing, his eyes wide. He tries to remain calm as he clutches at the railing. 

 

“Blue crash landed.” Keith bites out as he turns Red to the fighters, who rumbles her worry and anger. “I know girl, I want to get to them too. But we have to take out these fighters first." He purses his lips, feeling pissed as they start taking out fighters with a vengeance. 

 

Krolia flies up just then and manages to get the rest of the fighters to follow her after shooting them. That gives Keith time to land on the planet after locating the crash site. 

 

“I can’t keep the wormhole open any longer. We have to leave,” Allura gnaws on her lip, feeling torn. 

 

Pidge turns on her, worry etched on her face. “We can’t just leave them!” She slams her fist on the railing in frustration. 

 

“The castle can’t take many more hits. The fleet ship is down but we don’t know if there’s another on the way,” Coran says grimly. “We can circle around,” he says looking over at Pidge as Allura makes it through just as the wormhole collapses. 

 

“We’ll get them back," Shiro says calmer than he feels. He leans against the railing. 

 

“Can you get the shields back up quickly?” Allura asks turning to Pidge and Hunk clenching her hands a bundle of nerves. 

 

“We’re on it Princess!” Pidge says as they both turn and dash out, desperation fueling their haste. 

 

Shiro sighs. “We’ll get them. We have to.” He says as much for himself as everyone else still on the bridge. 

 

“They’re all stubborn as hell.  Krolia will make sure they get back too.” Kolivan responds as he stops next to Shiro, crossing his arms, looking tense as well despite his words.  

  
  
  
  



	6. Rough Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair amount of warning. There is a lot of angsty and injury in this chapter. Plus a near death experience.

Keith runs out as soon as Red lands near where Blue crash landed. The Lion is dented and scratched up. She isn’t moving at all, and stretched out at odd angles. “Lance!” he cries out as he runs headlong across the rocky terrain. He skids to a stop with tears in his eyes as he puts his hands on Blue’s muzzle. “Come on girl, open up please. I need to get to Lance. I know he’s hurt.” 

 

Blue’s eyes flicker and her muzzle opens enough for him to squeeze in. Keith runs up the ramp to the pilot seat where Lance is slumped over unconscious. Keith gasps as he sees Lance bloodied and bruised. There are gashes on his arms and sides, with large, dark  bruises on his face. His left arm is swollen and looks broken. He curses when he sees the jagged piece of metal sticking out of Lance’s side. He crouches down and takes off Lance’s helmet and cups his face. “Lance? Come on babe wake up.” His heart constricts as Lance lays there unmoving. Keith has tears running down his face as he looks over Lance. Slowly, and carefully, he picks Lance up to set him against the wall to take a closer look at his injuries. 

 

Keith goes over and pulls out the med kit and starts cleaning the wounds as best as he can. He winces at seeing the metal again but doesn’t dare touch it, knowing better than to take it out. “God Lance what were you thinking.” He runs a hand through Lance’s hair before taking his own helmet off. “God what else can I do.” 

 

He sits next to him after bandaging him up and holds him gently. “Don’t you dare die on me. You can’t die. We need you Lance…I need you. I love you babe,” he says hoarsely as tears continue to stream down his face. He knows he needs to get Lance back to the Castle, but doesn’t want to move him too much or leave Blue behind. He also had no idea where the Castle was at this point. “I-I can’t lose you Lance. Please.” His begging sounded rough, he doesn’t even bother to wipe away the tears. 

 

Lance stirs some after a moment. “Keith?” he sounds hoarse as he coughs. “Is that you? Please don’t let me be dreaming,” he moans as he opens his eyes. 

 

Keith lets out a ragged breath. “Oh thank God. Yes it’s me Lance.” He rubs his shoulders as Lance blinks up at him. Keith kisses his forehead. “Don’t worry. I’ll get us out of here.”

 

Lance breathes raggedly. “I don’t. I don’t know if I’ll make it. Everything is so hazy. And it hurts like hell. Sorry Keith. I messed up up didn’t I?” He wheezes out as he tries to smile a bit as he coughs weakly. 

 

Keith starts tearing up again at that. “No! Don’t start talking like that, you hear me?! I can’t lose you. I won’t.” He rests his forehead against Lance’s head. “Please don’t go,” he begs,  swallowing hard. 

 

“I’m trying. I really am. But God it hurts.” Lance closes his eyes and lays his head on Keith’s shoulder. “I need you too babe,” he says quietly as Keith runs a hand through his hair soothingly. 

 

Keith stiffens as he hears noises outside. “Look Lance. I’m going to have to leave you here for a moment.” He says hesitantly. 

 

Lance snaps his head up to look at him. “No! Please, I don’t want to die alone!” He panics and clutches at Keith’s armor with his good arm. 

 

Keith’s heart breaks at the pleading in his voice. “Listen to me. You won’t die. I promise. But there’s something outside I have to go take care of. I don’t want to leave you alone.” He licks his lips as he rubs his eyes furiously. “But I can’t take any chances. I’ll be back I promise.”

 

Lance swallows and nods. “I’m holding you to that.” He leans back against the wall with a wince.

 

Keith gets up and draws his dagger, holding it tightly as he puts his helmet back on. He looks at Lance one last time before sneaking out. He glances around and spots four Galra soldiers heading straight for Blue. He purses his lips and approaches them, glaring coldly at them. 

 

They spread out around him. He dodges a couple of the blows that come from the sides. One from the back hits the side of his head with the flat of his blade. He staggers then slashes out quickly, taking one down and injuring a second in the same motion. 

 

He spits a mouthful of blood as he waits for the other two to make a move. They both sneer, before simultaneously leaping towards him. At the last instant, he jumps backwards and shoves one forward, causing the Galra to impale each other. 

 

One enemy remains, the one he injured earlier. He gets up holding his side and they circle each other sizing each other up. Keith tightens his grip on his blade as he narrows his eyes. The soldier kicks out before slashing at him. Keith jumps back and barely blocks the slash and twirls his blade sending the soldiers weapon flying. He then lunges to push his sword through him. He pants, withdrawing the blade to let the guy slump to the ground. 

 

He goes over to Red, “Look out for Lance and Blue ok? I’m going to higher ground to get a better signal.” Red lets out a rumble as he climbs up a hill. 

 

He activates his comm once he gets to the top “To anyone out there. This is Keith, I need help. Please. Can anyone hear me?” He holds his breath as he waits and listens. At first all he hears is static then Krolia’s voice. 

 

“I’m nearby. Are you alright?” she asks calmly. 

 

Keith lets out the breath he was holding. “I’m fine mom. But Lance is hurt real bad. We need to get him and Blue back to the castle. Now.”

 

“Ok. I have your position. I’ll be there in a couple minutes. Allura says they are coming back shortly.”

 

Keith nods. “Good. See you then.” He turns and dashes back to Blue. He steps inside and kneels in front of Lance. “Hey babe. I’m back. Help is on its way.” He frowns when he doesn’t get an answer. “Lance?” He touches his neck checking for a pulse, only to find a very weak one. “Lance! No no no.” He cries out, choking back a sob as he shakes his shoulder gently. He gently lays him down to help him breathe easier. Before he can do anything else Lance coughs weakly. 

 

Keith exhales in relief. “Thank God. Ok helps coming. Just a little longer ok?” He brushes Lance’s hair back. Lance nods weakly. “I need to be in Red so we can get Blue back to the castle. I’ll see you when we dock.” Keith sniffs some as he squeezes his shoulder and reluctantly heads for Red. 

 

When Krolia gets there they picks Blue up carefully between them and carry her back to the castle. They get her back into her hangar. As soon as he’s docked Keith sprints back to Blue and heads in just as everyone gets to the hangar. They crowd around the front of Blue. Keith picks up Lance and cradles him carefully as he heads out. 

 

Everyone looks shocked when they see Lance. 

 

“Lance! Is he going to be ok?” Hunk swallows back a sob, his eyes teary. 

 

“I-I don’t know. But we need to get him in a pod now,” Keith replies trying not to cry. 

 

“Everyone move,” Krolia says firmly as she comes over making a pathway so Keith can head to the med bay at a brisk walk, not wanting to jar Lance too much. Coran and Shiro break out of their shock and dash after him to help. 

 

Keith sets Lance down on one of the tables. “It’ll be ok," he says mostly for himself. Coran goes over and starts to clean him up thoroughly. 

 

Shiro gently but firmly moves Keith so he can help Coran with Lance. Keith stands there numbly as he watches, letting out a small whimper. The rest stand just inside the door looking worried. Krolia walks over to Keith and pulls him off to the side as she pulls him into a hug. 

 

“It’ll be ok,” she whispers calmly. Keith buries his face into her shoulder as Shiro takes out the metal and quickly bandages up the wound. Coran sets the arm so it’ll heal properly. Keith winces as Lance lets out a groan of pain. They then get Lance changed and into the pod quickly. Keith straightens and starts to turn. 

 

Krolia puts her hands on his shoulders to stop him. “Wait. You need to eat, shower and rest right now.”

 

Keith shakes his head, feeling numb all over. “I’m not hungry. I can’t leave him right now.” He swallows hard. 

 

Krolia shakes her head and squeezes his shoulders. “You’re about ready to drop. You need to take care of yourself now. He’ll still be here in a couple of hours. And we will stay with him I swear. You know we will. No arguments.” She looks at him firmly. Keith starts to open his mouth, but she interrupts him before he gets the first word out. “You aren’t doing yourself or him any favors otherwise. And you’ll just make yourself worse otherwise.”

 

Shiro steps over. “You know she’s right Keith. And you know we won’t leave him alone,” he says gently. 

 

Keith’s shoulders and head sag. “I know,” he says quietly. He turns and heads for their room. 

 

Hunk waits till he’s gone. “I’ll go and make him something, just in case.” He heads for the kitchen, needing something to do. 

 

“I’m sure we have some cots in storage. Want to help me bring one up?” Coran looks over at Shiro, needing something to do as well.   

 

Shiro nods at that. “Yeah that’s a good idea. I imagine he’ll spend a lot of time in here.” He follows Coran out rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

Krolia turns and stands in front of the pod. “He will be alright, won’t he?” She crosses her arms as she watches Lance. 

 

Allura steps up next to her. “He’s in a pod and stable now. It’ll take some time but he will be fine.” She lets out a sigh, her eyes watery. 

 

Pidge stands next to them and sighs. “Thank god. I can’t imagine him otherwise.” She bites her lower lip as she wraps her arms around herself. “None of us would be the same. Especially Keith.”

 

“They are both lucky to have all of you.” Krolia smiles lightly. 

 

Keith showers thoroughly and barely manages to eat what Hunk brings him. He crashes on the bed and curls up with Lance’s stuffed lion and sleeps fitfully. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they got back just in time. One more chapter left.


	7. Harmony at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance heals and the boys finally clear the air about their true feelings.

After a couple hours of little sleep Keith changes and heads to the med bay. He stifles a yawn before running a hand through his hair. 

 

Krolia looks over as he enters. “You look better at least. Can’t sleep though?” She places a hand on his shoulder as he stops next to her.

 

Keith shakes his head silently as he stands in front of Lance’s pod. He crosses his arms, stomach churning, and hating the feeling of helplessness. 

 

Krolia nods to the cot off to the side. “Shiro and Coran figured as much and brought that out for you,” she says gently. 

 

Keith nods and relaxes some barely glancing over. “Good. Maybe I’ll be able to get some sleep in here. Room feels too empty.” His ears flick backwards unhappily. 

 

Krolia squeezes his shoulder. “He’ll be alright. You know that.” 

 

Keith sighs and rubs his face with both of his hands. “Yeah. It’s just. Hard to see him like this.”

 

“I know. It’s never easy to see the one you love hurt,” she says sympathetically. 

 

Over the course of the next couple of days the other Paladins come in to sit with Keith to keep him company. While he runs on little sleep and whenever Hunk brings him food. 

 

On the third day he crashes from exhaustion and is curled up in a fitful sleep on the cot. He tosses and turns. “No Lance. Don’t. Don’t go,” he mutters in his sleep furrowing his brows. A few tears escape as he clutches at the sheets. “Please don’t leave me. Lance!” he cries out as Krolia enters the room. 

 

She rushes over and crouches by the cot. She shakes his shoulder worriedly trying to wake him up. “Keith! Keith wake up.”

 

He jerks as he bolts upright, wide awake and gasping for breath. He clutches at the sheets with one hand as he rubs his eyes the other. “Shit,” he says raggedly as his heart races from the dream. 

 

Krolia sits next to him while he swings his feet onto the floor. She rubs his back as he hunches forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. “Bad dream?”

 

He nods as he buries his face in his hands then looks up at the pod after a few minutes. “I dreamt I lost Lance because I couldn’t save him,” he says roughly as he swallows. 

 

“It was just a dream. He’s here safe and healing up. He’s not going anywhere. You did save him,” she says as she pulls him into a hug, hating seeing him like this. 

 

Keith leans against her hugging her back tightly. He starts calming down. He straightens up and rubs his face with both hands after a few minutes. She runs a hand through his hair as he drops his hands. He nods as she asks if he’s feeling better. “I hate this though. How much longer is he going to be in there?”

 

“Three more days max. None of us like this. It’s a rough side of life and one I wish you didn’t have to go through." 

 

Keith puffs his cheeks out as he exhales. “Yeah. I mean we knew it could happen to any of us. Still hurts like hell.” 

 

“It’s never easy. You just hang on to what you have. You have all of us now to help you through this.” She gets a small smile out of him at that. “Does he know how you really feel?”

 

He shakes his head at that. “No. I-I haven’t had the guts to say anything yet.” He rubs his hands together. “Besides, emotions are a luxury right now.”

 

Krolia sighs at that. “Look, Kolivan meant well, but our emotional connections with others is what gets us through things like this. They make life worth a whole lot more,” she says after a moment, silently kicking Kolivan. “I know it can be...Hard to let people in. But Lance is special. He’s too open to hurt you like that. Let him in completely and you’ll find he will surprise you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

 

Keith relaxes as he straightens up. “Thanks mom,” he says with a smile, his ears finally perking back up. 

 

Keith is waiting when the pod finally opens and Lance steps out. He gives him a tight hug before slipping Lance’s jacket on him. 

 

Lance smiles as he hugs Keith back. “”Look babe, there’s something I need to get off my chest.” He licks his lips nervously. “I love you and I’m sorry I pulled such a stupid stunt,” he says as his eyes water. “I swear I-“

 

Keith interrupts him by cupping his face and kissing him. He leans his forehead against Lance’s. “I love you too, you goof. And it wasn’t stupid. Reckless but not stupid." He flicks his ears forward. 

 

Lance grins brightly and hugs him tightly. “You love me? Really?” he asks nervously shifting his weight keeping his arms around Keith. 

 

“Yes I love you. I just wish I had told you sooner,” Keith says gently as Lance relaxes at that. “Now come eat. Hunk brought us something special." He steps back and takes Lance’s hand and heads to where a table and chairs are set up, they both sit next to each other. 

 

Lance takes a bite as he leans against Keith. “Oh! It tastes just like scrambled eggs with cheese.” He says with a smile excitedly. 

 

Keith nods as he eats as well. “Hunk has been working to get it right. Wanted to have it ready for you.” He smiles as Lance lets out an aww. “Between that and working on Blue, Hunk and Pidge have been busy all week.” 

 

Lance perks up at that. “How is Blue?” he asks nervously. 

 

“She’s doing better. Almost fixed,” Keith says with a smile. 

 

Lance relaxes at that. “Oh thank god.” 

 

As they finish eating everyone else comes in. Pidge rushes over to hug Lance as Hunk picks them both up in a bear hug. “It’s great to see you out and about buddy,” he says putting them down as Lance pats him on the back. Hunk rubs his teary eyes. 

 

Shiro comes over to hug him too. “Yeah you gave us a scare,” he says as Allura hugs him too. 

 

“Please don’t do that again.” She smiles lightly looking relieved. 

 

Lance rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry you guys. I promise to be more careful in the future.”

 

Coran smiles and hugs him as well. “Glad to hear boy. Now off to bed. You two look ready to drop. We just wanted to come see you briefly.”

 

Lance smiles and covers a yawn. “Thanks you guys. Sleep sounds good right now,” he says as Keith takes his hand. 

 

They all step to the side to let them out. 

 

At that they head back to their room and Keith pushes him to the bathroom. “Shower first then change. Then we can both get some real sleep.” He smiles as Lance chuckles heading for the shower. 

 

A few hours later Lance wakes to find Keith watching him. “Hey love, sleep well?” He turns into his side to face Keith. 

 

Keith smiles and nods running a hand through Lance’s hair. “Yes I slept very well. Just enjoying the view. Did you sleep well?”

 

“Very well actually. Hm I love you babe. I can’t get over that.” He smiles as he leans into the touch.

 

“I love you too. I just wish I had told you sooner,” he says before kissing him, flicking his tongue against Lance’s lips lightly. 

 

Lance lets out a small moan and pulls him close as he rolls into his back. 

 

Keith doesn’t break off the kiss as he straddles Lance. He sits up to look him over with a loving look. “I can’t believe I have you all to myself.” He runs his hands along Lance’s chest. “All to lovingly explore whenever I want.” He leans down to kiss him eagerly, running a hand through Lance’s hair. 

 

Lance wraps his arms tightly around him blushing, running his hands down Keith's back. “I was thinking the same thing babe,” he says breathlessly. “I’m never letting you go. Ever.” He kisses him again, running a hand under his shirt. 

 

“Just try and get rid of me.” Keith smirks as he chuckles before they start exploring each other into the wee hours of the night. 

 

The next morning finds them both shuffling into the dining room, Lance with his arms wrapped around Keith’s waist from behind, chin on his shoulder. He mutters groggily about it being way to early in the morning. His hair being uncharacteristically messy. 

 

Keith, who is a bit more awake, chuckles. “It’s our usual awake time Lance.” He grins as his ears flicker lightly. 

 

“Well I’m not exactly a morning person and someone I won’t name kept me up most the night,” he says with a yawn as he plops into a chair. 

 

Pidge giggles as she watches Keith sit as well. “We noticed. You two aren’t exactly that quiet,” she says with a smirk making the others laugh. 

 

Lance blinks owlishly as it takes a moment for that to actually sink in. He then goes beet red and tries to hide his face by face planting on the table muttering something unintelligible. 

 

Keith on the other hand chokes on his food turning red himself, prompting a cackle from Pidge. His ears flatten back against his head. 

 

“Lance, buddy did you look in the mirror this. morning?” Hunk asks trying to change the subject. 

 

Lance looks up at that narrowing his eyes. “No, why? What’s wrong with my hair?” He looks at everyone frantically. 

 

“Your hair's messed up Lance. It’s sticking up in place,” Shiro points out, trying not to laugh at him. 

 

Lance shoots Keith a glare at Keith. “And you didn’t tell me?” 

 

Keith shrugs, silently thanking Hunk for changing the subject as he sips his juice. His blush starts to fade. “I thought it looked hilariously cute. Besides, I wanted to see how long it took before you noticed,” he says nonchalantly as his ears perk up again. 

 

Lance looks at him with wide eyes. “Betrayed by my own boyfriend,” and with that he sends the whole room into fits of laughter. He slides down into his chair sulking. 

 

Keith smiles lightly and reaches over to straighten it out. “There you go babe. All better.”

 

Lance sits up poking him in the side mollified for now. “This isn’t over yet babe.” He starts eating as Keith just chuckles. 

 

“Well then, we should move you two to a bigger more private room then.” Coran smiles and chuckles. 

 

Lance smiles in relief. “Thank you Coran! That’ll be great.”

 

“We can do that today then,” Coran replies  before they start making plans for the day. 

 

Throughout the day they sneak in kisses and murmurs of I love you. They get moved over to their new room after some training in the morning. 

 

Lance takes his skin care products into the bathroom.  “Oh score! Hey babe, there’s a nice size tub in here. Big enough for both of us,” he says excitedly. 

 

Keith sticks his head in and smiles. “Well then.  We will have to break that in tonight.” He shoots a look at Lance. 

 

Lance groans good naturedly. “Babe! Oh my god. Like I couldn’t wait till tonight before! Now I’m going to be seriously distracted all day.”

 

Keith chuckles and pulls him into a kiss. “Something to look forward to,” he says as they sneak in a quickie before heading to lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I do hope you all enjoyed my first ever fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
